Lukewarm
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Aido is still in love with Kaname, but, this new thing with his cousin may just have him falling in love with another vampire… Various Pairings (all slash or yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**SUE ME FOR LIKING THESE TWO TOGETHER, OKAY?! ANYWAY, SUMMARY BELOW, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE PINING, ANGST, OR MALE ON MALE LOVE ;)**

**Summary: Aido is still in love with Kaname, but, this new thing with his cousin may just have him falling in love with another vampire…**

Lukewarm-by PS

Hanabusa Aido was very much in love with Lord Kaname Kuran. He would have done anything for the noble man; even taken his own life if that was what the other vampire wanted.

Thankfully, Kaname did not desire his death, instead, he wanted his loyalty. Which Aido gave without a second thought.

Sadly, Lord Kaname was not, in return, in love with the aristocratic vampire; instead, he was falling for the level D, Zero Kiryu.

It sickened Aido, the way that the pureblood let the made vampire humiliate and call him names. Aido had jumped to Kaname's defense more than once, and had gotten a slap to the face each time.

He was saddened at the thought of Kaname in love with another man, and vowed to never love anyone else in the world…until, that is, his cousin made a proposition to him…

Akatsuki Kain would happily give him any release from the sexual tension that was wound up inside of him, but, in return, Hanabusa must try to control his urges to give himself over to Kaname completely.

Depressed at the time, he let himself be won over by the deal, and into Kain's arms. Now, in his right mind, he couldn't believe that he had let such a thing with his own cousin start, but, it was too late. Once a vampire made a deal, it could never be undone…

Living in the Moon Dorm was like living in a manor with your family, Aido thought as he sprawled out languorous on one of the plush couches that adorned the main hall.

The vampires that lived here were like a family unit, especially in the group that Hanabusa surrounded himself with.

Takuma was obviously the mother of the group, since he was so gentle and maternal to all of them; Kaname was the father, because he was always looking out for them. The rest of them, Aido included, were the children.

Takuma and Kaname weren't a couple of course, they were just best friends, and the Vice President interacted the most with the pureblood out of anyone in the dorms. Aido envied him for that sometimes.

Now though, they were all lounging in the living room, tired after a long night of schooling.

Kaname sat languid in a chair, a worn book resting in his pristine hands, Seiren hovering new to him, her eyes darting around the room; Takuma and Shiki were cuddled together on another couch where the blonde was looking through a manga magazine; Ruka and Rima were sitting side by side on a loveseat, both of them twittering quietly over a new fashion catalog. And, of course, Kain was resting in the window seat, one leg stretched up to support his raised arm, his hand was being used as a resting spot for his chin.

Aido's gaze remained on him for a minute longer than necessary. Those long lashes flickering over those dark eyes; that perfectly tousled hair that Aido sometimes longed to clench…As if sensing his stares the taller boy turned his head to look at the smaller blonde; causing for Hanabusa to whip his head around to look out of the door, a blush rising to his cheeks.

It had been a month since Akatsuki had propositioned him, and they had made out a lot, but not much else.

He glanced back when he heard the sound of someone moving; Kaname, his long legs lifting him from the seat as he put the book down on a glass coffee table and turned to Takuma, "might I have a word?"

The golden haired man didn't even blink, he simply shut his own reading material and moved the head of his sleeping mate to rest on the back of the couch, "sure." He followed Kaname out of the room then, leaving Aido to simply follow their steps with his eyes.

Once they were gone Kain himself got up, stretching his arms upward to expose a bit of his pale skin, Hanabusa gulped.

Ruka looked up from her magazine, "where are you going?"

The monotonous vampire glanced at her then looked away, "to bed. I didn't get much sleep this morning."

She nodded, obviously excusing the answer, "sleep well."

He bobbed his head at her and walked away, leaving the room quiet, save for the sound of flipping paper.

After a few moments Ruka glanced up at Aido, "well? Are you going to go after him? He obviously wants to have some fun with you." Her tone wasn't mean, but it held a slight biting tinge to it, as it usually did. Ruka was one of the few to know about he and Kain's agreement; she and Akatsuki were so close it was no surprise that she figured it out, but she didn't have to say it so loudly.

Rima must have sensed his inner thoughts, "get over it. Shiki is asleep and I already knew."

He flushed at the other girl's easy tone but got up anyway, going the same way that all of the others had previously gone…

When Aido walked into he and Kain's shared dorm he was surprised by the sight of his lover spread out on his bed, the taller man's shirt unbuttoned and revealing his toned chest.

Aido gulped, "you know," he crossed his arms and leaned against the closed door, "there are other ways of getting my attention."

Akatsuki smirked at him, "I know," he said in his deep voice, "but I like this way better."

And God, if that didn't make Hanabusa pay attention then.

He unfolded his arms and took a small step forward, his gaze a little nervous, like it always was when they did this; "so…" even his voice betrayed his nerves, "what do you want to do?"

Kain sat up in the bed, the sheets rustling under him, "I don't want to go to sleep, if that's what you're asking."

Aido swallowed thickly and walked forward until his knees hit the side of the bed, "I can understand that." He gave a false smirk, and let himself be pulled down onto the bed with his lover, enjoying the feel of those strong arms around him.

Kain kissed at his clothed shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent before him, "forget about everything else but this for tonight," he told his cousin, running his large hands across the smaller aristocrat's waist.

Aido gasped, at both the words and feelings. It was easy, turning his brain off when Akatsuki was touching him like this.

He tilted his head to the side, allowing for his lover to run his lips across the pale column, the graze of fangs enough to snap him back to attention. "Don't bite me," he warned, grabbing hold of that thick hair.

The drinking and exchanging of blood between vampires meant that you would be mates, and as much as Hanabusa liked the feel of Kain's fangs against his flesh, he was still in love with someone else, and that was enough to make him hold his own instincts back.

Lately though, the picture of dark cherry eyes had been replaced by dusky nutmeg irises, his thoughts focused on large calloused hands instead of the tapering fingers that used to flash through his mind. All of the thoughts that had previously been occupied by Kaname were not being replaced by images of Akatsuki, and that was enough to scare Hanabusa; not that he would ever tell his cousin that.

Instead, he shut off all of the harassing thoughts and let himself just simply feel the motions of Kain; the way he removed Aido's school uniform jacket and shirt, the way he undid the tight pants and stroked at Aido's erection, bringing him to pleasure, Hanabusa gripping at his lover's shoulders and crying out into the night.

Akatsuki laid down next to him after the smaller vampire had reached completion, not even reaching for his own stiff cock, only holding the younger vampire closer and burying his face into that soft hair.

"One day," he murmured as Aido drifted off within his embrace, "one day you'll figure out who really cares for you the most, and it won't be your precious Lord Kuran."

He glanced down at those closed lids, imagining the icy blue eyes and sighed to himself, choosing to ignore his own erection in favor of holding Hanabusa closer…

Class was boring, as usual.

Akatuski looked around the room, his right hand propping up his head as he did so. The other members of the Night Class were strewn around the large room, each doing their own thing, but, Kain's gaze focused on one vampire in particular.

Hanabusa was a few rows down from him, chatting it up with Rima, his usual flirtatious mask on, his laughter high and clear in the dense space around him.

How Kain hated that laugh.

It was easily distinguishable, to those who knew him well enough, as fake, and Akatsuki hated the way he always used that laughter instead of his real one. Except…when he was around Kain.

That was the only time he used his real laugh, the one that was lyrical and made shivers go down the taller vampire's spine. He loved it when Aido was himself around him.

Last night had been amazing, as it always was with Hanabusa, but he wanted it to be him that Aido thought of on his lazy afternoons, not Kaname.

He liked Kaname Kuran just fine, as a boss or superior, but it had the fire inside of him boiling when the pureblood put down his lover.

But, Kain knew why he did it. More than half of the school was in love with Kaname, but the pureblood only had one person in mind, Zero Kiryu.

In fact, Kain thought as he glanced over at the pureblood, he would bet that he was looking down at him from the window right now.

Whenever he saw the Level D vampire he would get this dreamy look on his face, much like the one that Takuma would get when he looked at Shiki. It was almost sickening, except, Kain imagined he had it himself whenever he thought of Aido.

He sighed to himself.

It was pathetic, the way that he was mooning over his cousin, who was in love with someone else; but, unrequited love seemed to run within the vampire lines.

Akatsuki's thoughts flashed to the thoughts of mating, and the fire within roared in approval. He had contemplated the concept of mating many times before, especially whenever he looked at Aido.

His jaw hurt as his fangs longed to protrude, the ache to bite Aido and consume his blood fierce. He wished to mate with the smaller blonde, he wanted to so bad. He longed for Hanabusa to drink his blood as well, to open up a major vein with those gleaming teeth and to nearly drink him dry.

The thought of it made him hard, and he fought to keep down his rising lust.

He had vowed to himself to never force Hanabusa to do something he did not like, after all, and he would keep that promise until the day he died…

They were on Akatsuki's bed this time, their movements hurried and their breath mingling as Kain devoured Aido's mouth, his teeth controlled and biting at the soft flesh there, sucking at his lips to make them swollen.

Hanabusa panted against the other's lips, his naked hips trying to thrust upward, but he was being held down by Kain's hard body, the other boy's boxer-covered erection pressing firmly into his.

With one arm Akatuski held himself up, with the other he tweaked at Aido's nipples and let his fingers run across any bit of naked flesh that he wanted.

Aido clutched at the taller's sides, wanting more contact, wanting more everything. His incisors hurt, and he was dazed and confused, the lust within him overpowering all rational thought.

"Fuck me," he panted out, breathless and now seizing at the sheets to stop his hands and trying to center himself a little.

"No," Kain growled at him, sweat drenching both of their bodes, his hand moving down to cup at Hanabusa's balls, "no. Not until you forget about him. Then, I'll take you, swift and hard, make you lose your virginity to me only."

Damn, so Akatsuki knew he was a virgin, despite all of his seducing prowess with the ladies. "Now," he moaned out, his eyes shutting at the strokes that Kain was giving his cock.

Suddenly, Akatsuki was sitting up and grabbing hold of Aido's waist, dragging him upward and making him sit on Kain's lap.

"What are you-" his protests were cut off when Kain's large, right sweat soaked pointer finger ran against the seam of his ass, right between his cheeks, and down to rub against his untouched hole. And…he was coming, just at that one touch.

He slumped against that firm body, his sudden release coating both of their defined stomachs.

"Well," Kain said from above him, his chin going to rest at the top of Hanabusa's head, "if I had known you would have screamed that loud just because of a few strokes to your hole, I would have done that sooner."

Aido's perfect little bubble burst at that, and he pulled back, frowning up at the taller man, "fuck off."

Kain's expression was pure amusement as Aido gingerly crawled off of his lap and struggled to the adjoined bathroom, his legs wobbly.

"You'll have to give into me eventually," he called after the slight figure; Hanabusa stopping midstep and turned to glare at him before slamming the bathroom door.

Kain smirked to himself and flopped down onto his bed, his head at the foot board; who would have known, his lover was quite a little spitfire after all…

It was one of the rare nights that Aido cried himself to sleep.

He clutched at his pillow, his warm tears falling down into his hair and sheets when he had mashed his face into the bed; he made no noise, his sniffles kept hidden within his body, his thoughts of Lord Kaname rushing through his head.

Suddenly, the door to the dorm opened, letting in some of the hallway's light; Aido froze, the steady stream of tears still functioning though.

"Hanabusa…" the voice was quiet yet unmistakable. Akatsuki walked into the dark room and closed the door behind him, locking it with a snick.

He casually walked over to Aido's bed, standing over him for a moment before sitting down in the space made by the smaller blonde's bent knees. "What's wrong?"

Aido snuffled, "nothing. Just go to bed."

Kain frowned, taking one of his hands and putting it on his cousin's shoulder for comfort. "Don't lie to me," he murmured, "I know something's wrong. Please, just tell me."

Hanabusa screwed up his nose and shook his head against the sheets, smearing the tear drops into the soft fabric, "no. Please…just leave me alone."

Kain sighed to himself and moved, making Aido think he was leaving, before his strong arms wrapped themselves around Hanabusa's waist and his breath landed on the back of Aido's hair; he was spooning the smaller male, and ensnaring him with the warmth of his body.

"It hurts me to see you in such pain," the larger vampire whispered into his lover's ear, "I want to help."

Aido barked out a laugh, the sound hoarse and fake to his own ears, "well, if you can make me beautiful and make Lord Kaname like me, then that would be a huge help."

Kain grimaced to himself, cursing the pureblood in his head, before flipping his lover onto his back in one well-placed mood. Aido stared up at him, his blue eyes wide.

"How can you say you're not beautiful," Akatsuki asked him, staring down at the pale face before him, "you obviously don't see what I see."

The smaller sniffed, "I see a scrawny, idiotic boy who would fight to the death for someone who doesn't even like him back."

Kain put a finger to the smaller man's lips, "I see a beautiful, capable vampire who is to kind for his own good and who tries to be bad for the person he loves." Damn, if that didn't make Kain sad. "I also see a boy who loves the wrong person," he whispered that last part, his heart clenching at the thought of his Hanabusa with someone else.

The other aristocrat glared up at him, "you make me sound weak," he said, bringing up an arm to wipe his face on the back of his hand.

Kain caught that same hand and held it close, kissing the palm of it. "No," he said, "no, I make you sound wonderful and true."

Hanabusa stared up at him, his eyes still filled with unshed tears, the previous channel they had been taking slowly drying on that pale face.

"I want to be the things you just said," he choked out, clutching at Kain's silk shirt, "I want to be someone lovable!" He grabbed onto Akatsuki's shoulders, ramming his face into the hard chest of the taller vampire, his tears falling silently into the expensive fabric once more.

"Shh," Kain said quietly, "you don't have to try to be those things," he kissed Aido's hair, rubbing his hands across the other's spine, "you already are."

He leaned his head back, letting Aido rest the top of his head under his chin and closed his eyes, thinking of ways to Kaname Kuran for making his lover feel so horrid…

Aido stared at the vampire across from him, biting his lip, trying to come up with a way to ask the question that he wanted answered, but finding no way to politely do so.

Finally, the other vampire seemed to be fed up with it as he sighed and asked himself, "what?"

Hanabusa flushed and looked down at the carpet, "Shiki…how did you know that you and Takuma were supposed to be mates?"

The brunette sighed again and sat up from where he had been lounging, "that's all? Well, it was simple really. Vampires have this sort of…feeling, about who they are meant to be with. Of course, we don't always act on those feelings, but, sometimes, it's just instinct to go ahead and be with someone. Takuma and I…we just kind of meshed. I mean, we may be opposites and all, but we love each other, and I knew that from the second I looked into his eyes and saw his smile."

The younger vampire was smiling now himself, his light eyes a million miles away.

Aido envied him.

"Did you…I mean, did you always know it would be him?" His voice wasn't quivering like he thought it would, and he was glad of it, not that Senri would have judged him for that, he was sure.

The younger male glanced at him then, eyes a little comprehending, "no. Not always. We had some disagreements, and some fights, but mostly, it was just us being together and fighting off the haters. Especially those who tried to pull us away from each other. But, we didn't let others feelings get in the way, nor did we let the past."

Hanabusa let out a slight gasp, that last sentence hitting a nerve. He was picturing light hair and dark eyes, and he wasn't picturing Kaname at all when Shiki was talking.

The blonde's eyes widened and he stood up swiftly, "I've got to go," he said breathlessly, "thanks."

Shiki waved him away, reaching for a pocky package that had been left on the coffee table, "go get him."

Hanabusa ignored the flush that rose to his cheeks and went out the door, determined to find his lover…

Akatsuki was most likely taking a walk outside by now, since their classes were over and the night was still young. So, Aido tried tracking him, the taller man was not predictable in what path he would take, and that was quite a nuisance right now.

Aido rounded a corner, thinking that Kain might have gone by the pond, and gasped quietly, backpedaling quickly so as not to be seen.

There, in the shadows, against one of the stone walls of the school, stood Kaname and Zero, the silver-headed man pushed back against the wall with his hands being held by the pureblood's.

They were kissing heavily, the scent of a few drops of blood scenting the air, probably from where one of them had a bitten lip. Aido's eyes were wide and his vision blurred as tears came to his eyes.

God. Kaname had chosen Zero to be his mate.

Oh God.

Hanabusa put a hand to his mouth, biting down with un-sharp fangs on the flesh to dispel any noise he might make, and ran…

God, he was so stupid!

Aido continued running, not looking at where he was going, the tears streaming down his cheeks and catching themselves in the air, falling down through the air behind him as he ran quickly.

He was nearly knocked down though when he ran into a lean body, strong arms catching him before he fell backward. One inhale and Aido relaxed, recognizing the calming scent of his cousin.

Kain stared down at him, examining the smaller figure for wounds, "are you alright? What happened? Did someone hurt you?" His fangs were protruding now, obviously angered at the thought of someone touching the blonde.

Aido shook his head, "no…Kaname-Zero…they-" He couldn't even complete the sentence, merely slumped forward into those arms and buried his face into Kain's uniform, his choked off sobs filling the uninhabited courtyard.

Kain grimaced, looked over Aido's shoulder as though he expected the two to show up, "you've finally found out the truth then."

Hanabusa shook his head rapidly, "no! No! Kaname wouldn't do that! Not with someone like him, they can't be-"

"Mates? They cannot help it Hanabusa, they are destined for one another."

The blonde's lip trembled as he looked up at the tall figure, "why didn't he tell us?"

Kain sighed and dropped his head, his lips brushing against his lover's forehead, "I don't know. Maybe he wanted to keep it secret…maybe he was afraid that he might not approve."

Aido rubbed at his eyes furiously, "he's never afraid of anything. He just…he just…" The blonde shook his head again and tilted it down.

Kain brought it back up with a hand to the chin, "I'm sorry you had to see that. It must have been hard for you."

Aido stared into those dark eyes, mesmerized at the comforting tone, "oh Akatsuki, I'm scared."

Kain let a gentle grin yank at his lips, "I know. But, you don't have to be, I'm here, and so is everybody else. We can get through this together."

Neither of them knew what Aido was afraid of, but those words were so beautiful in the terrifying darkness that Hanabusa clung to them, and to the figure in front of him.

"I know," he whispered, leaning up to brush his lips against the taller one's, one of the first times he had initiated something between the two.

Kain let it happen, his eyes still staring down at the now closed lids of his lover's, want and fire filling his blood, but, he ignored that, shutting his eyes too…

The next day Kaname called a meeting to the Moon Dorm.

The vampires all gathered in the main room, seats and people over-flooding it.

Kain stood by Aido, the smaller sitting in a lone chair with his arms crossed and teeth biting at his lower lip. Akatsuki stood behind him, leaning slightly on the chair, subconsciously staking a claim over his smaller cousin.

Kaname stood on the main stairway, an apathetic smile on his lips, "thank you, everyone, for gathering so quickly. I have some news that I would like to share with you…I have mated with Zero Kiryu."

Collective whispers went around the room, and Kaname let them, Aido stiffening in the chair in front of Aido, the taller man pressing a finger to the back of his lover's neck.

Kaname held up a hand, silencing them, "please. I would like you all to treat Zero with kindness or indifference, he is still a bit touchy about the subject of our mating, and seems a little unsure of it. I would like you all to reassure him with your acceptance, if you could. Any questions."

Don't say anything, Kain thought to his cousin, not a word.

Aido stood up, "yeah. Why him?!"

But, then again, when did Hanabusa ever listen?

Kaname stopped from where he had been starting up the stairs, "wonderful question Hanabusa. Zero and I have a profound bond, and an instinctual sense that we belong together."

Aido frowned, "'profound bond?' Have you shared your blood with him?!"

Kaname's expression fell then, his eyes becoming steely, "I do not see where that is any of your concern."

The aristocrat's hands were in fists now and his face was livid, "you shared your precious blood with him, a common Level D! That is all of our concern!" He didn't look around the room to share the blame, he took all of it on himself, as he was prone to do.

Kaname bared his teeth then, "I command you to be quiet!" The sound of shattering glass filled the room, the sound signaling that the pureblood's anger was at it's peak.

Kain stepped forward, moving in front of the blonde and growling at their leader. No one messed with his mate, damn-it, not if he had a say in it.

That seemed to right Kaname's mind as he leaned back from his aggressive pose and tugged down his uniform, "forgive me. I lost my temper."

Aido didn't respond, he merely closed off his expression and turned and ran out the door. Kain shot a glare at their leader before following after him at a slower pace…

He found the blonde near the pond, freezing small fractions of the water then letting it melt into it's proper form again.

Kain sat down beside his cousin on the stone bridge, "that was some move back there," he started, staring into the water, "standing up to Kaname like that."

Aido sighed and leaned back on his hands, his legs still crisscrossed, "believe it or not," he said, "I don't hate Zero. I actually like him, in his own way. I know how it sounded back there…but I just can't help it. I've spend most of my life looking up to him, but, I can't believe that this could happen to Lord Kaname."

Kain glanced at the other man out of the corner of his eyes, "to Lord Kaname, or to you?"

Aido sighed and moved to intertwine his hands in his lap, "both. Now that he's finally found someone, for real, I'm not all that sure what to do."

The answer came out of Kain's mouth without meaning to, "move on."

Hanabusa's eyes went wide and he made a small sound in his throat, his eyes staring across the way before his shoulder's slumped once more and he turned to look at his lover with a small smirk, "I guess so."

Then, he went back to freezing the water, Kain melting it back for him each time…

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IF PEOPLE READ IT (AND IF NOT) I'LL POST THE SECOND CHAPTER (WHICH HAS ALREADY BEEN WRITTEN) UP SOON. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LOT SHORTER, AND HAS NO REAL PENETRATIVE SEX (BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT SHOULD END, THOUGH I WAS UPSET THAT I COULDN'T FIND AN APPROPRIATE TIME FOR THEM TO DO IT PROPERLY). I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT THOUGH!**

**Summary: Aido is still in love with Kaname, but, this new thing with his cousin may just have him falling in love with another vampire…**

Moving on from Kaname is hard for Aido, but, with the help of his lover he may yet get over the hurt and find the love from the man who was with him all along…

Lukewarm-by PS

Part Two

Everyday was a struggle, what with Kaname bringing Zero into the Moon Dorm and having him sit with beside him with all of the vampires around.

If it was hard for Aido, it must have been hell for Zero.

The silver-haired male would tense up every time he came over and would answer questions with clipped answers, his eyes shifty and looking for an escape route every chance he got.

Hanabusa really didn't blame Zero; Kaname was forceful at best, but now, here with his mate, who he had just consummated a blood bond with, he was worse than he had ever been.

All of the Night Class could see the possessive behavior that the pureblood exerted on the Hunter; something that Aido had once wanted for himself, but now…now he wasn't sure what he wanted.

He and Kain hadn't done many things together since the pureblood lord made his mate his own, well, except for the few hand jobs that Akatsuki had dealt upon the smaller aristocrat, but, besides that, Kain had been almost unwilling to take part in any physical affection with Aido.

That was really a pity since Hanabusa had been dying to show his newfound desire and love for his cousin, but…he was scared.

Ever since the realization that Akatsuki was his mate Hanabusa had been stuck, trying to figure out how to approach the subject, how to show the other vampire. But, he had no way of doing so that he could think of, so, he remained silent…

Aido laid out on one of the old couches in the silence of one of the rooms of the old dorms that the Night Class had used. It was quiet here, with no one to bother him, so his thoughts were secret and all his own.

It was nice.

He made a small noise in his throat and sprawled out further, his hands stretching above his head, his eyes remaining closed even as he felt the presence of another vampire.

The other figure sat down on the couch next to him, one hand resting on his knee, the other staying back on the armrest, supporting them.

"You know," Aido said, his eyes still closed, "if you were looking for me, you could have just asked instead of hunting me down." He opened his eyes then, tilting his head so that he could look at his cousin, one of his arms moving back to pillow his head.

Kain stared out the window across from them, the moonlight outlining his profile and making shadows in his dark eyes. Aido's eyes widened, "hey, are you okay?"

The other vampire sighed and closed his own eyes, head dropping down, "when are you going to stop being a wimp and just tell me what's on your mind?"

A slight gasp escaped the blonde and he looked away, his cool mask of indifference coming back on, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said quietly, his lids lowered over his cool eyes.

Akatsuki let out a quiet chuckle, "sure. That's why we've been avoiding each other for weeks now. So, what is it? Are you tired of this deal or something; found someone new?"

Aido could almost hear the possessive rage in his voice, but, like always, the other was good at hiding his emotions. None of his true feelings showed on his face.

"I haven't found someone new," he said, propping himself up on his elbows so he could be closer to the other male, "who could I find that would be better than you?"

Kain turned his head to glare at him, his brows lowered over his eyes and darkening them. "You know who," he bit out calmly, the anger like a storm over a sea, just waiting to break free.

Aido closed his eyes and let out a low laugh, "Lord Kaname, of course. How silly of me, how could I forget?"

Kain was on him before he could say anything more; his mouth covering the shorter's mouth easily and violently, blood being spilled when his fangs were released. Aido gasped and reached out to curl a hand around Akatsuki's neck, trying to calm the kiss somewhat. It seemed to work as the taller man pulled back and stared down at him, "don't mention him again, not when you're like this with me."

Aido smirked up at him, happy to tease his lover, "not jealous now, are we?"

The sudden bite was enough to make Hanabusa gasp loudly and tug at the unruly locks before him; he could feel the blood leaving the major vein in his neck, the hot liquid running down his skin, his lover lapping it up seconds later.

This was wrong. Kain had never taken his blood like this before, had never seemed to ache for it so badly.

The smaller blonde screwed his eyes shut before tugging on his lover's school uniform shirt and baring the pale skin before him.

He had finally found a way to solve the problem of bringing up the mating; he bit down.

That glorious blood was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted before, but, it held tinges of darkness in it, the beautiful taste of a predator that was waiting to be released. Akatsuki was the epitome of a vampire, he was everything that Aido had never known that he wanted.

Now, he could not have enough.

As Akatsuki took in his blood, through the vein of the neck, Hanabusa did the same to him; both of their eyes most likely gleaming red, but, Aido didn't care. He just wanted this man.

Nothing else would do…

He must have passed out sometime, because when Aido woke up he was laying sprawled out on Kain's bed, if the wild scent had anything to do with it, with one of his hands close to his face, the palm facing upward.

He parted his lips and looked around the room with his eyes at half-mast; what time was it?

"So," his lover's voice said from somewhere to the right, "you're finally awake."

Hanabusa blinked rapidly, but didn't sit up, "what happened?"

The other vampire made a low sound, "after you stopped drinking my blood you passed out, I must have taken to much from you, sorry."

He didn't really sound sorry, more like indifferent to the matter over all, but Aido didn't mind.

"Did we…are we?" The words wouldn't even come out of his mouth, and he so desperately wanted to say them, but, Akatsuki seemed to understand since he answered regardless.

"Did we create a blood bond? Are we mates now? Yes to all of the above."

Aido stared up at the ceiling for a moment before turning his head towards his cousin; Kain looked horrible, his shirt was stained with his own blood and his hair was even more wild than usual.

Hanabusa's fingers twitched within in his vision, "are you…okay with that?"

The taller man actually laughed, the sound a bit hollow, "of course I am, but, the real question is, are you okay with it?"

Hanabusa blinked at him, curious. "Yes…why wouldn't I be?"

Kain glanced down at the ground, his hands hanging low from where his elbows rested on his parted knees. "I thought…" he said in a whisper, "you might hate me."

Aido sat up then, not minding that the sheets shifted down to rest at his spread thighs, "I don't hate you Akatsuki, I love you."

The admission caused for the larger vampire to gasp and stare up at him, pupils dark and blown. Aido simply stared back, lips still parted halfway, his hair tangled on his forehead.

After a moment Kain made a small sound, "are you sure about that? I thought you still loved that precious Kuran."

Hanabusa scoffed and looked down at the crinkled sheets, "I may still have feelings for Kaname, yes, but I don't think I love him anymore. He is not the one that has been in my thoughts and dreams as of late."

He glared back up at the other, his expression nearly livid, "and don't tell me I don't know my own heart, because I do; and it only beats for you!" That was even more powerful than the last couple of sentences, and Aido himself was a little surprised at the truth of it. For to long had he denied himself the truth, he and Kain both.

The brown-eyed man sighed, "well. That's good. Because we're mates now, and I don't think I can handle you thinking about another man in any way other than friendship."

Aido crossed his arms and huffed, pretending to be annoyed, "I can think of whoever I want however I want Akatsuki Kain!"

The other male laughed and leaned back to lay down on Aido's bed, "yeah…we'll see about that."

Hanabusa sighed and followed his cousin's example, falling back into a dreamless sleep…

Mates.

He and Aido were mates.

The thought kept replaying in his head, rolling back and forth before stopping when he heard their bathroom's shower come on, the sound of cloth rustling against skin as it was removed following the crashing sound of the spray.

Kain was paying attention now.

He sat still for a few minutes, noticing the lack of sound from the door shutting, meaning that perhaps Hanabusa was expecting him, he might have to go and find out.

The sound of small pleasured sighs and quiet groans filled both rooms and Kain's eyes hardened momentarily, forgetting that his lover was in there alone. He was a possessive bastard after all.

Moving slowly, he undid his pants, but kept them on, striding to the door and barging into the steamy bathroom like he owned it.

Hanabusa was standing under the hot spray of water, his hands in his hair, his head tipped back, exposing his long neck, and his eyes closed in what seemed like pleasure. Kain eyed his parted lips.

"You know," the blonde said slowly, finally opening his eyes and staring straight at the taller vampire, "it's rude to walk in one someone when they're in the bathroom."

Like hell, Kain felt like growling, but, instead, he merely stepped into the hot stream of water, with his clothes still on, beside Aido, shutting the door behind him.

Aido stared up at him, gasping out, "what are you doing?"

Kain put both hands on the cold tile of the shower wall, caging his cousin in between his strong arms, "loving you." It was a dumb line, but Aido closed his eyes anyway and tilted his head up, obviously asking for a kiss.

Akatsuki granted him that, slanting their lips together and taking what he wanted from the smaller male, his tongue seeking out every crevice that he could find.

Aido pulled back after a minute, "isn't this a little unconventional," he panted out; Kain smoothing one hand down his side, with the other hand firmly entangled in his golden stared down at him, intense as ever, "does it matter?" He grasped at his lover's aching cock, liking the heavy feel of the slim organ in his large hand.

Hanabusa made a shrill moan, just the kind that Kain liked, "n-no!" He cried out, "ah, Akatsuki!"

It was one of the few times that Aido seemed to let himself go, one of the few times he called Kain by his real name when they were having 'sex.'

Kain let his fingers slid against his lover's hard member, his fingers slipping thanks to the water that surrounded them. The hot droplets seemed to steam when they hit Aido, and they seemed to merely slid off of Kain was his body temperature was hotter than the water pouring down around them.

As Kain continued to pleasure his lover with his hand Aido let his fingers clumsily grasp at his cousin's shirt, parting the partly unbuttoned neck and scattering broken buttons everywhere, Akatsuki's chest fully exposed now.

Aido leaned forward, making little panting sounds as he did so, and put his mouth on Kain's upper pectoral, right near his collarbone where everyone would be able to see later; then, he bit down.

Kain grunted but ignored the taking of his blood, instead sweeping his thumb over the slit of Aido's penis and making the smaller pull away from the bloody wound he had created, crying out his release as his cum drenched both of them, some of it disappearing down the drain as quickly as it had come.

Aido panted against his neck, his fingers roaming down his chest and going to undo his soaked pants.

Kain stopped the smaller hand for a moment, looking down at his lover, "what are you doing?"

Those nearly innocent eyes stared up at him, "you always make me cum. I want to give you the same pleasure."

Then, without further ado, he went down on his knees and let Kain's erection loose, the huge member bobbing against his stomach before Aido took hold of it, taking a feel for it before taking it into his mouth.

Kain gasped, grabbing at the shower door, the water around them heated drastically and billowing more steam as his powers went out of control. God, it felt good.

Aido was obviously inexperienced at this, but Kain didn't care, whatever his Hanabusa did would be amazing to him, would be worth it all.

He pressed a light hand to Aido's hair, holding him still as he started thrusting gently, allowing time for Aido's throat to relax so he could go in deeper.

The smaller male choked at first, but, he quickly got a hang of it and excelled at bringing the other male to release. The taste of it was salty, and was heated beyond belief…Aido decided he liked it, and allowed for himself to be brought up to Kain's mouth once he had finished swallowing the other man's essence.

Akatsuki kissed him closed mouth, the action sweet and tender, Aido melting into his arms .

Kain pulled back a moment later, licking his lips, obviously savoring the flavor of the smaller man, "come on," he said firmly, "let me wash your back."

Aido smiled up at him, turning around to retrieve the soap, not even caring that the water had suddenly gone cold…

It was just Takuma and Kain in the main den today, and it Akatsuki was glad for the silence that he both liked and expected from the dorm Vice President.

"So…" the shorter blonde started.

Apparently, the quiet was put on hold for today.

"So, you and Hanabusa, huh?" The blonde smiled encouragingly at him.

Kain glare at him over the newspaper he was reading, "it's been 'me and Hanabusa' for a long time now."

Takuma thought that over for a second before casting it aside, "but that mating things new, right? I mean, he was half in love with Kaname a few weeks ago, and now he's all over you."

His glare must have intensified ten-forth because the shorter vampire quieted down. Kain sighed, "look. He's still getting over that jerk, no offense, and I'm just trying to make sure he's okay about all of this."

Takuma raised a perfect brow, "who bit first?"

Akatsuki kept his cool mask on, "I did."

The blonde nodded, "but, he bit second. That means that he wanted the bond. He wanted, wants, to be your mate."

Kain stared at him for a second before folding up the rest of the unread paper and tossing it onto the couch, in the same spot he had just vacated.

Takuma rolled his eyes at the other's hurried exit, "so rude." He muttered before turning back to his own book…

Aido jumped when Kain barged into their dorm, the fashion magazine he was reading nearly falling to the floor in his surprise, "geez," he told his cousin, "you nearly scared me to death."

He gasped when Akatsuki was suddenly on him, those powerful hands clutching at his upper arms, an intense longing and question in his eyes, "did you want to be my mate?"

Aido blinked before placing the magazine pristinely on the bed, "yes," the answer was calm and he looked down at Kain's exposed collar bone, scared of revealing to much of himself. "Yes," he repeated for good measure, "I didn't realize how much I wanted to be yours until that moment, I don't think. And, when you bit me, I couldn't help but to bite back, it was part instinct and part me figuring things out."

Kain pulled him against his hard chest, "you always were a bit of an airhead."

Aido glared up at him, "am not! You're the one who's the idiot!"

Kain sighed and pushed him away, mixed signals much? "Hanabusa," he whispered, "I love you so much."

Aido looked back at him, "I love you too. I thought you already knew that?"

The larger male leaned back, one hand still remaining possessively on Aido's wrist, "maybe I did. Either way, you've said it now, and there's no backing out."

Aido huffed and faked being upset, "lucky me."

The sound of Kain's laughter warmed his once cold heart…

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, AND I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT! IF NOT...SORRY, SO SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (FORGIVE THE BAD MATURE SCENES, I'M PRETTY AWFUL AT WRITING THOSE)**


End file.
